The right one
by BiteMe33
Summary: A one shot about Jake, Bella and Edward. The three of them are best friends. Jake and Edward are in the Army. Bella thinks she found real love with Edward. But did she really? What is meant to be?


**AN**

**Hello! I just got this idea, and decided to put in on paper! I had some difficulties with writing in English. You have to read past the stupid grammar! **

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**xoxo**

**The right one.**

'_Bells, don't cry. I love you so much. I will only be away for six months'…'Ok, that is a really long time. But we will Skype. I promise I will be careful.' He wiped away the tears from my face. _

'_No worries Bella! I will take care of him!'Jake grabbed Edward and gave a little slap on his cheek. _

'_You better Jake. I anything happens to him, I will kill you.' I told Jake as I gave him a hug. _

'_**Battalion seven please report.' **__Some man called trough the speakers. _

'_Edward, I love you, I always will. Please be careful. I WILL see you in six moths. And promise to call, mail and Skype with me!' I gave him an intense kiss and a big hug._

'_Babe, I love you! Yesterday, today, tomorrow, always. I will never let go of you. You mean the world to me. Babe, I have something for you.' He reached his pocket and took out a silver necklace. He putted it around my neck. _

'_O Ed, I love you!' I jumped in his arms and gave him one last hug._

'_Ed, come on man, we have to go! Bye Bells, I will take care of him!' Jake said while he was walking toward the airplane. _

_Edward grabbed his bag and began walking away. He turned around and gave me one last tender kiss. He touched my cheek and said goodbye. And he was gone._

And that was six months ago. I really did not want him to go away. At that time we just moved in together. We were together for two years and that step was the right step to make. He had a job in the army and I was working as a sous-chef in a local restaurant. So we could afford to live together. My dad didn't approve it. But I didn't care. We loved each other like crazy. Charlie thought it would be better if we got married first, but that was old school.

We almost had a reason to get married. Once we thought we were having a baby. That was such a long time ago. At that time I still lived with Charlie and Edward lived with his parents. We had made love for the first time, unprotected. Little mistake. But I didn't have my period because of the nerves. We were so in love with each other and I was nervous every time I saw him. After that happened I got the pill immediately, so we would have that situation again. That would have been a big disaster, Charlie would have kicked me out. He was never fond of Edward. He always thought of Jake as a better choice. But Jake and I were just friends.

Edward always knew ways to charm me. I remember the day he asked me to move in together like yesterday. He had been away for two weeks, booth camp. I picked him off from their station. First we got in a fight, because I didn't stop when there was a goose on the road. (I avoided it!) He forced me to stop. He screamed at me that he wanted to move in with me. Because he couldn't wake up one more day without me. I have to admit, the first part wasn't so sweet, but the last part was sweet. And he made up for the screaming that evening.

We never had big fights. Sometimes we had misunderstandings. But no big deal. I am convinced that we are made for each other. We know each other so well. If something is wrong with him, I can see it and reverse. We would always tell each other everything. We had no secrets. When I felt bad, he would take care of me. He would make a hot bath or clean up our apartment. I really missed that, the past six months.

I decided to ask him to marry me. I realized I could not live without him. I want a family. With a dog, kids, a lawn, a perk and a big tree with a swing. I want it all with him. There wasn't a reason not to ask him. And most of all now was the right time.

Two weeks ago I got an e-mail from Edward. He told me he couldn't mail or call me the next two weeks because they were going on a mission. When they were finished they would get home straight away. So I would speak to him until he was in the USA again. That moment had come. I was about to see him again. The past six months had gone by very slowly. I couldn't wait anymore.

I was driving to the airport. Billy sat next to me. He couldn't drive anymore because he was in a wheelchair. Esme and Carlisle were on a vacation, but they were coming back tomorrow. They could see him tomorrow. This gave me this whole day and night to make up for the lost time.

'I still don't understand why they didn't call me. They called you to tell they were coming back earlier, right? Did they ask you to tell me?' I asked Billy. The army called Billy to inform him that Jake was coming back two day's earlier. But they didn't call me. I assumed Edward would be coming back too, so that's why I offered to drive Billy up to the airport.

'Maybe Edward has another plain, or you missed the phone or something.' Billy said while he tapped me on my shoulder. 'Everything is going to be fine Bella.'

We drove in silence for a while. We were both nervous and we didn't know what to say to each other. I helped him to get out of the car. Billy was a second father to me. When I was little I used to spend all summer at their house together with Jake and Edward. Sarah, Jake's mom, was my second mother. Since my own mother lived in Arizona with her new husband. I was heartbroken when Sarah died. Her plane crashed when she went on a business trip. Edward and I pulled Jake trough that rough time. We made a deal, always live by the moment because you never know what's next. And so we did. That is why they decided to join the army. I still think it was a stupid decision.

I drove Billy through the airport. We had to report ourselves at the special Army Desk. We were led to a special area for the arrivals of the army planes. We had to wait for another half hour. That half hour was the longest half hour of my life. I just wanted to see my man. Hug him and kiss him. Tell him I wanted to marry him and have lots and lots of children with him. I would also tell him he would never ever go back again.

'Ladies and gentleman, please follow me.' A woman called out. We followed her outside. We had to stand behind a fence. The woman told us the next plane would be the one with our family in it. We watched the sky for ten minutes when we saw a plane flying towards us. The lower the plane got, I got more and more nervous. I hoped Edward was in that plane, that I really missed that phone call. I wanted to see Jake too, but it's obvious I wanted to see Edward more.

The airplane landed and drove towards us. It wasn't a plain plane. It was an army plane, green and black. I searched for Edward, but the airplane windows were to small to see anything. The airplane parked about fifty meters away from us. I could feel the wind coming from the engines. The engines were shut of and there was nothing more than silence. I could see the back of the plane. I expected there would be some of those vehicles with stairs on top, but I didn't see one yet. I didn't know how they would get out of the plane. But at that moment the back of the plane began to open slowly. I was seconds away from seeing Edward again. I was a little nauseous.

I saw the first men coming out of the backside of the plane. I didn't know in which order of rank they were, but they were important. I could tell from the suits and all. I didn't care about important people; all I cared about was Edward. There was a larger group of men coming out of the plane. They weren't smiling. They looked tired. I saw Thomas Ike, a friend of Edward and Jake. And there was Jason Simmons, another friend. Both were on our housewarming party. They're actually really nice guys. No one was coming out of the plane anymore. I didn't see Edward or Jake. I got more nervous every second. Where were they?

'Billy, did you see Jake or Edward? I didn't see them. Where are they?' I asked Billy.

'Bella, calm down. They are probably still inside. Maybe they had to get some stuff, I don't know. Just wait for another minute.'

I didn't want to wait another minute. I began pushing Billy toward the opening in the fence. There were no people left behind the fence. Everyone went inside, because their husbands were already here. We walked a little closer, but we weren't allowed to go trough the opening.

'I'm sorry, you have to wait here.' The woman said.

'We're just wondered were Jake Black and Edward Cullen are. They should be in that plane too.' Billy said.

'I'm sorry sir, I don't know who's in the plane. But I expect a few more people. It won't take long now. Just wait here.' The woman politely said.

I sighed deeply and turned around. Now I was irritated too. That stupid woman thinks she knows it all. I began leaning against the fence, but I did not take my eyes of off the plane once. Still, there was nobody coming out of it.

I saw a white pigeon, it was sitting on top of the plane. It came flying towards us. I followed the bird with my eyes. When it flew above us it made a strange sound, not a pigeon sound. That was strange. I kept following it with my eyes. The bird flew over the building, I couldn't see it anymore. I kept watching, maybe it would come back.

'Bella, look there's Jake!' Billy pointed towards the plane. Thank god!

Jake wasn't alone. He walked with five other guys. A big coffin with an American Flag lying on top was on their shoulders. They were taking little steps, each at the same time. I didn't see Edward walking with them.

'Where is Edward? Where is he? Billy, do you see Edward. Who is Jake carrying? Billy?' My head was spinning. It could not be. Edward was still in the plane.

I started running toward Jake. They were close now. I wanted to hug Jake, but the stupid woman stopped me.

'Miss, you have to wait here.' She grabbed my shoulders and stopped me from running to Jake.

'Jake?' I screamed at him.

I saw Jake's face. I knew that face. It was the same face when he heard that his mom died. There were tears falling from his cheeks. Another man came running from the plane. He took Jake's place underneath the coffin. Jake was only two meters away from me. He looked me in the eyes.

'Bella, I'm so sorry.' He cried out.

'Jake, what are you saying?' He was just sorry because it took him so long. Edward was still in the plane. He is just about to get out. But he didn't come out. The plane was already driving away.

'Jake, where is Edward? Is he coming with the next plane? JAKE?' I cried out. Jake took two big steps, I was in his arms.

'Bells, I'm so sorry. I carried Ed out of that plane just now. I'm so sorry.'

O god, this can't be true.

'You are lying.' I screamed at him. 'You must have made a mistake. He can't be dead. It is someone else! He can't!' I couldn't say anything else. Jake's arms were hugging me tightly.

'I'm so so sorry.' I felt Jake's tears falling on my shoulders.

I was standing in front of a lot of people, I don't know how much exactly. But I knew it were a lot of people. I began talking.

'I have known Edward all my life. We grew up together. Edward, Jake and I were inseparable. We both got in puberty and we fell in love with each other. This is just a very short summary of our lives together. You all know about it. You all know about Edward's life. But there is so much more you don't know about Edward. He loved to eat eggs with sugar on Sunday mornings. You all think he just didn't care about his hair. But every morning he would be in de bathroom longer then me, so his hair would be perfect. When he was nervous, he would always call Jake. When he told a little lie, he would brush trough his hair.' I stopped for a second to breath. A tear fell from my cheek. 'Edward loved potato crisps, he could eat a whole bag. On the outside Edward looked like a tough guy, but inside he was very sensitive. He cared about everybody. If someone was sick, he would bring some chicken soup or just call ten times a day. I can speak all day about how great Edward was. But that would only bore you. I just want to say a few things. I want you all to remember Edward the way he was. Don't be sad about him, be happy for who he was. Because you all made him happy. Think of all the good things about Edward. And most of all never ever forget about Edward. He was the most wonderful person in my life and I will surely never ever forget him.' I turned away from all the people. Now I faced Edward's coffin which was filled with red flowers and his photo, his face on the big photo laughed at me. 'Dear Edward, I hope you are happy, were ever you are. I love you, more then my own life. I will never forget you. Please don't forget about us. Because someday we will meet again. And we will take off, were we left over here. Bye Edward.' I stepped down from the stage and walked towards my chair.

I sat next to Esme. She was crying, I was too. I was the last one who had to say something about Edward. I didn't hear much of the other people who said something. I really didn't care. I only listened to Jake and Edward's sister Alice. Esme couldn't say anything, she was to heartbroken. The funeral director told us it was time to listen to some music.

The music part was difficult. We agreed to play four songs. The funeral started with a song, two songs were played in the middle of the funeral and now it was time for the last song. I picked the last song. The previous songs were sober and sad. Not the one Jake picked. Jake picked Hello Goodbye from the Beatles. Jake knew how much Edward loved the Beatles. And it was an appropriate song.

The music began to play. The beat came trough the speakers. Muse began playing Supermassive Black Hole. I heard a few people sigh in shock. I didn't care, Muse was our music. It meant something to me. This was my moment. A week ago Edward disappeared, now I was in a super massive black hole. I didn't know were to go from now on. My life was with Edward, now he was gone and so was the life in me. There was a big hole in my chest, it hurts so much.

'How many people do you think were there?' I asked Jake. We were sitting in the grass in front of my house. One week ago we buried Edward. It was the most difficult thing I ever did in my entire life. I laid in bed for a week. I didn't want to speak to anyone, not even Jake. But today the sun was shining and Jake just showed up. I couldn't send him away.

'Hmm, maybe one hundred and fifty? I don't know, I didn't really care. But I'm sure there were a lot of people. Bells, you shouldn't lie in bed all day.' Jake looked at me with concern.

'Jake, are you going back?'

'What do you mean?'

'Are you going back to Afghanistan? Because if you do, I can't be friends with you anymore.'

Jake began to laugh, but I wasn't joking.

'This is a serious question. I am serious.' I told Jake. Jake hugged me.

'Sweet Bells, I will not go back. I have had enough of the army. I resigned from the army yesterday.'

'O Jake, that is the best thing I heard all week! I could bear to loose another one.' I held him closer to me.

Esme, Alice, Billy, Jake and Charlie were standing in front of me. I hugged them all five minutes ago, but Esme reached for me again.

'Esme, don't cry. I will be back. If I'm homesick I will be back in just one flight.' I told her.

We were standing on the airport. I decided to make a journey on my own. I needed this. The past year I could feel, I functioned like a robot. I slept, worked, cooked, cleaned and ate. But that was it. I saw Jake once in two months. I was a ghost. I needed to make a trip, all by myself. Just live again.

'Bells, please take good care of yourself. If you need anything, please call me. I love you Bells, see you soon, right?' Jake said and hugged me.

'Jake, don't worry. I'm going to be just fine.' I gave him a kiss on his cheek.

'Ok guys. I have to board now. I will call when I arrive. I will miss you, but I'll be back.' I turned around and began walking. Everyone said goodbye and I waved one more time.

'**Flight 1789 to Sydney please board now.'**

I was driving in my rental-camper trough the desert of Australia. I had been traveling trough Australia for the past five months. The first four months were a few low-budget months, I backpacked across the east coast of Australia. Now I was driving from Bunbury to Perth. The past five months were amazing. I met a lot of nice people, I had the time of my life. I found my luck again. I still think of Edward, but not in a sad way. I mean, at his funeral I told every body not to be sad but just be happy. I was sad for a long time, but now I was happy. I still love Edward, he has a special place in my heart. I don't know if I ever could love a man again or make love to a man again. But that didn't matter. I was happy again. In one week it would be Christmas and the sun was shining, what does a woman need more? Somewhere deep inside me a voice screamed at me: Bella, go home!

I was still unsure about what I should do. I decided to just let it be. First things first, let's see if I like Perth. I turned the radio on.

_When I find myself in times of trouble,_

_Mother Mary comes to me. _

_Speaking words of wisdom, Let it be. _

_And in my hour of darkness, she is standing right in front of me. _

_Speaking words of wisdom, Let it be.  
Let it be, let it be, Let it be, Let it be, _

_Whisper words of wisdom  
Let it be._

The Beatles kept singing. This was a coincidence, Edward loved The Beatles. I sang the words with Paul.

All of a sudden the song stopped. The Beatles began singing another song.

_You say yes, I say no  
You say stop and I say go, go, go You say goodbye and I say hello  
hello, hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye  
I say hello,  
hello, hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye  
I say hello_

Ok, this was getting weird. I tried to put the radio on another radio station. I finally found a station with some Australian music. I focussed on the road again.

I was tired, but I could do this. Only a little drive to Perth and I had to find a camping site.

I drove for another fifteen minutes when I saw a camping site for campers. I decided to stop there. I was tired, Perth would come tomorrow.

The camping site was beautiful. The fields were filled with red flowers. I sat in front of my camper. The radio was still on, the same station played the Australian music. I read a book, drank some wine and ate a piece of cheese. I couldn't be happier with my life at this moment.

_Love, love, love  
Love, love, love  
Love, love, love  
_

Crap, why?

_There's nothing you can do that can't be done  
Nothing you can sing that can't be sung  
Nothing you can say but you can learn how the play the game  
It's easy_

There's nothing you can make that can't me made  
No on you can save that can't be saved  
Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time  
It's easy

All you need is love  
All you need is love  
All you need is love, love  
Love is all you need

Love, love, love  
Love, love, love  
Love, love, love

All you need is love  
All you need is love  
All you need is love, love  
Love is all you need

There's nothing you can know that isn't known  
Nothing you can see that isn't shown  
No where you can be that isn't where you're meant to be  
It's easy

All you need is love  
All you need is love  
All you need is love, love  
Love is all you need

All you need is love  
All you need is love  
All you need is love, love  
Love is all you need  
Love is all you need  
That is all you need  
That is all you need  
That is all you need  
That is all you need

Ok, this was just a coincidence. I turned of the radio and went to bed.

_Crossing the ocean with my window view.  
Thinking of the time I spend with you.  
And I close my eyes,  
And I see the family,  
Making out their wish list,  
All dressed up for Christmas._

I woke up, the radio was playing again. 'N Sync was singing. I knew that song. Edward gave me that CD when I was thirteen. 'EDWARD STOP IT!'

_On my own for too many years,  
I miss the happiness,  
I miss the tears._

When I close my eyes,  
and I'm all alone.  
I think of all the love we shared.  
When I need a friend,  
Or a helping hand,  
I know that you will all be there.  
I've been gone for so many holidays,  
But you can light the fire,  
Cause this year,  
I'll be home for Christmas Day.

'EDWARD I GET IT, I get it. If you really want me to go home, I will go home.'

The radio stopped playing.

'Thank you.'

Thank god for the silence. Edward was trying to tell me something. It was clear to me, I have to go home. The radio started again. 'NOT AGAIN!'

_So I say  
Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing  
Thanks for all the joy they're bringing  
Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty  
What would life be, without a song or a dance, what are we  
So I say, thank you for the music, for giving it to me._

I laughed and the music stopped again. It couldn't be more obvious.

_Knock knock knock._

It was Christmas Eve and I was standing outside Jake's door. The door swung open and Jake stood in the door opening.

'BELLA! What are you doing here? Why didn't you call me? I could have picked you up from the airport!' Jake screamed at me.

Before I could answer him, his arms were around me.

'Jake, I can't breath. I wanted to surprise you! So... surprise!' I smiled at him.

'It's sure a surprise Bells! How long have you been back?'

'Hmm, five minutes if you mean Forks.' I told him.

'Come in, come in. It's freezing out here!' Jake pulled me inside.

That Christmas was the best Christmas since a long time. Charlie was so happy I was back. First Christmas day I spend at Jake's house. Second Christmas day I went to visit Edward's parents. I ended up staying all day. I told stories about Australia and they told me about the last five months in Forks. Nothing exciting happened in Forks. Esme cooked me a delicious meal and Alice couldn't stop talking. When it was time to go home Alice and I agreed to go shopping sometime soon.

Jake couldn't stop smiling at me. I noticed something was different. Jake was so happy when I was around. I think it was a good thing I went away. Everyone seemed to happier.

'Bells, I'm so happy you're back. Jake was terrible the last few months. But now you're back and he is happy again.' Billy told me when I was cleaning up their kitchen after dinner.

'O Jake, what have we done?'

We were lying in his bed, naked. Billy and Charlie were on a fishing trip. Jake and I decided to have a fun night with lots and lots of wine. The morning after was less fun.

'Did you not like it?' Jake asked me insecure.

'Jake I liked it a lot, but we are friends not lovers.'

'When do you stop being so naive. I have been in love with you since that Christmas you came back. I've kept it in me for a year now. I can't hide it any longer. I love you Bella.' Jake was sitting in front of me now. He cupped my head in his hands.

'Bella listen to me. I want to do this on your terms. I gave you a lot of time. But you didn't see me. Here I am, see me now?' He kissed me.

'Jake I can't do this!' I cried out.

'Bella, you can do this. Push! Push! Push!' Jake screamed at me.

I was in labour. And how. I never knew it could hurt so much.

'Miss Black, you can push now.' The nurse said.

And I pushed.

'Billy Edward Black, sit down now! And listen to me.' Jake screamed at his son.

Billy was in puberty. He was seventeen years old and he wanted to join the army.

'Billy, you can't go to the army. I won't allow it. I've been there, done that. I'm not going to allow it. You're still seventeen. So the answer is no.' Jake was furious, in the twenty years we have been together I've never seen him so mad.

'Billy listen to your father. There is a reason why we don't want you to join the army.' I turned to Jake. 'Jake, this would be a good time to tell him about Edward. I'll go and check on Emma.'

I walked to the stairs, up to Emma's room. She was fifteen years old. She was the sweetest girl in the entire world. She was very smart too. The opposite of her brother. I knocked on her door.

'He mom, how's Bill?' She asked me.

'He honey pie, Billy's just fine, and he's having a talk with your dad.' I told her. She was holding on to a CD. 'What do you have there sweetheart?'

'Well, I was putting some clothes away on the attic and I found this CD.' She pushed the play button on her IPod. The Beatles began singing.

_Honey pie you are making me crazy  
I'm in love but I'm lazy  
So won't you please come home_

'That's funny, isn't it mom? You always call me honey pie. That isn't even the first song of the CD, it just began to play. I found a lot of other songs on the internet. It's really old, but I like it. Do you know The Beatles? Is this CD yours?'

'Hmm, that CD was Edward's, an old friend of me and your father. Please be careful with that.'

'It won't be long now.' The old woman said to her husband. The woman was sick, very sick.

'Bella, I love you so much. I have no regrets of our life together.' Her husband told her. He was in pain too. He didn't want to let his wife go. But he didn't want her to be in pain.

'Jacob, I love you so very much. You made my life so much more fun.' The woman laid on her back and closed her eyes.

'Please take good care of our children?' She asked him.

'I will sweetheart. Will you say hi to Edward for me?' He asked her in return.

'You can do that yourself, I will be waiting for you.' Was the last thing she said.

Her husband kissed her one last time. She kissed him back. She breathed deeply.

_**The End.**_

**AN**

**I hope you all liked it. I'm sorry for all the little pieces. But I think it's pretty clear. If you all like it very much, I might write a bigger story about it. But I need to finish another story first. And I need a few reviews before considering to write more.**

**Please review!**

**Again, I'm very sorry about my grammar. I'm trying very hard to make it look good. But Dutch is such a different language!**

**Please review!**

**xoxo**


End file.
